celestialsanctuaryroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hdyuaru
Hdyuaru are a type of alien race that is nearly extinct except for four members of the race, which all live on The Celestial Sanctuary. Because of the destruction of their planet, by another alien race, there are only four members of that race even known to be alive. In spite of this though, the four aliens that have survived the extinction of their planet, are all related by blood, being siblings from the same mother and father. Description The Hdyuaru are a specific group of alien race that are known being able to transform into the opposite sex based on the emotions that they would feel at the time. Their race is modeled after human beings and as such, they look most like human beings when in one gender to another. This is because they admired the humans so much and wanted to emulate and they managed to do so, in more ways than one. Despite being able to switch between men and women, do not enjoy doing this even, if they at one time thought about it. Although very proud of their race, are a very emotionless race at that. The reason for this is because even with the tiniest bit of excitement, they change into their opposite sex, even without wanting to or thinking about it in the first place. Knowing this, though, this race eventually began to develop a way to hide their emotions and lock them away so they wouldn't change into their opposite gender, most of the planet being seen as males. The Hyduaru have been called very sexist because of that. However, it is not unheard of for someone in their race, to enjoy their other half and so, when the Hyduaru do happen to use and enjoy both sides of their genders, the two sides eventually grow two sets of personalities, minds, and even ways of thinking as they go through their very lives, with the male, usually being the more dominant of side of the personality. When the two sides manage to actually get along and find a peace between each other, they find a way to communicate between one another. The one that is control speaks out loud while the one inside of the other, speaks through their subconscious, and most races who have no idea what the Hyduaru are, find this race very strange, and often find them talking to "themselves". Both sides of the alien have names but the other halve that develops when both sides are at an equality standpoint, the other halve often uses the last name of the original Hyduaru. As far as ages go between the two, because the two develop at different times and in different ways, the side of the alien that is not the dominant side, ages slightly slower than the other side, often staying two years younger in comparison to the other side. And, starting from the age of two, their age difference really begins to show. There are not many Hyduaru who are willing to change back and forth but there are rare occassions shown when one Hyduaru feels distress from the other side. Despite looking like humans, they are much stronger and faster than humans, often training each gender something different. The male, the more dominate side, is usually taught the strength and endurance, and the female side, is taught the swordsmanship and agility. Known Hdyuaru *Orion Kaskara *Kouhi Kukuou *Kyuui Otium *Renai Amare Category:Alien Races